1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to an apparatus and a method for converting gas into fuel.
2. Background Art
With the effectuation of the Kyoto Protocol, nations around the world are making their efforts to reduce greenhouse gas. The fact is that wastes containing large quantities of organic matters such as food wastes, livestock waste water and urban waste water are processed through landfill, incineration, ocean disposal and public facilities. However, the ocean disposal has been banned in the London Dumping Convention, and the landfill and incineration are expected to be increasingly difficult due to environmental reasons, making it more inevitable that large quantities of wastes are processed in public facilities in the future.
Approximately 5,100 tons of livestock wastes are generated annually, and if all of these livestock wastes were processed through anaerobic digestion, 360,000 tons of biogas energy could be generated. If food wastes and urban waste water were also converted into energy, the size of the domestic biogas industry would be enormous.
Generally, biogas containing 35-75% of methane can be immediately utilized as energy through incineration in a boiler. However, if water and other harmful chemicals, such as hydrogen sulfide, ammonia and siloxane, contained in the biogas were not removed, the biogas system could experience lowered efficiency as well as damage and malfunction due to corrosion.